Forever Isn't Long Enough
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: Sequal to Dancing with the unexpected. At Harry and Ginny's wedding reception someone tries to come between Fred and Luna! What's going to happen? Who is it? Well click on the title and find out! Summary sucks!


~Hey, lots of people were asking me if I was going to write another Fred and Luna fic. And I was always planing too. Soooo. . . .here it is!~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. The only thing I own is the spelling mistakes that I have made. Yepp they are all mine:)

Fred - 20

Luna - 17

It was about eight months after the war ended. Harry destroyed Voldemort. It was a huge relief to everyone. When Luna was held captive in Malfoy manor, during the war, Fred did everything in his power to get her back. With much difficulty he succeeded. And on their way back to the others there was an explosion and much debris fell on top of Fred. Breaking a great deal of his ribs and arm and some internal bleeding. He was in the hospital for a few months, with George and Luna by his side the whole time. He made an excellent recovery.

Harry and Ginny spent hundreds of hours planning the perfect wedding. And it was a marvelous one at that.

At the wedding reception outside of the Burrow:

The whole Weasley family was there, the quidditch team, Neville Longbottom, Lee Jordon, Hagrid, Xenofilius and Luna, and even the teachers from Hogwarts came. Fred was seated between Luna and George. Katie bell was sitting on the other side of George. Angelina Johnson stumbled over to their table. And fell onto Fred's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her breath reeked of alcohol.

"H - hey, Freddie, Howzzz it g - goin?" She hiccuped. "Um. . . . Angelina, can you please get off of me?" "I justl - love you so much. I wanna be with you soooo bad!" Another song started to play. "I'm sorry Ang, but I love someone else." He slid her off his lap. She sat on the chair where he was just sitting in. He held his hand out to Luna, smiling. "And I will always love her." She smiled and took his hand. As the couple started to walked towards the dance floor. Angelina stood, fists clenching at her sides.

"Y - you love her! Looney Lovegood! Over me!" Everyone turned to look at three of them. "She's crazy! A psycho! How can you want to be with her instead of me?"

Fred walked up to her. Their faces inches apart. "Don't you dare talk about Luna that way! She's smart, beautiful, sweet, and I love her with all my heart! I will do anything for her. And now if you don't mind I'm going to go dance with my fiance!" Everyone gasped. Even Luna herself.

Fred turned around and took her by the hand. Angelina was beyond furious. She walked away not knowing what to say or do. On the dance floor Fred wrapped his hands around Luna's waist and Luna put her arms around his neck. The two began to dance. Luna opened her mouth to speak, but was only interrupted by Fred.

"Luna, I love you so much. And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Luna Lovegood, Will you do the honors of being my wife?" Tears leaked from her eyes. And Fred brushed them away. "What's wrong, love?"

She smiled. "Nothing. I'm just really happy. Of course I'll marry you Fred." Fred bent down and her kissed her on lips passionately. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." She replied laying her head on his chest. "Sorry I don't have a ring. I will get you one as soon as I can." He promised her. "It's not about the ring. It's about us being together." He chuckled. "You're right, but I am still going to get you one."

"Well you insist. I will not argue anymore." Fred chuckled again. "You're beginning to act like me. You know that?" "Oh no, Merlin help us all!" She joked. Their laughing died down. "I feel like this is a dream, you know?" Luna nodded. "Hmmhmm. It just doesn't seem real." "But thank Merlin it is."

"We don't have to worry about telling our families either. The whole world knows now." "Yeah, but that just means we have more time to plan the wedding." "It's going to be perfect." "You bet it will be." "But as for now, let's just enjoy being here together." She said. "Anything you ask my dear." The two danced danced until they were both too tired to dance anymore.

Fred and Luna had just sat down when their friends came and said congratulations to them. The Hogwarts teachers were more shocked than anything that Looney Lovegood and Fred Weasely, a big joker, were in love, but they said they were happy for them. Hagrid picked them both up in his arms and hugged them. A little drunk he said, " I - am (hiccup) so h - Happy for yeh guys." Trying to breathe Fred replied, "Thanks. . . .Hagrid. Can't b - breathe." Hagrid finally set them down. The couple was trying to catch their breath.

George and Katie came over. "Gred, I'm very disappointed in you." Fred's smile faded. "What?" George slung an arm around Fred's shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to get married? I just better be your best man or you're dead!" Fred sighed in relief.

"Of course you're my best man, Forge! Who else would it be? Ron?" George chuckled. "He wouldn't be able to stay away from the wedding cake long enough." Fred chuckled with him. Just then the rest of the Weasley family, including, Harry, Hermoine, and Xenofilius came over to them.

"Well, you two certainly. . . . surprised us." Arthur said. "Yes, congratulations!" Hermoine said.

Ginny hugged Luna tight. "I'm so happy for you!" Harry nodded in agreement, smiling.

Bloody brilliant." Ron said.

"Phenomenal!" Said Xenofilius.

"Um. . . I'm happy for you. I really am. It's just that. . . don't you think you're a bit young." Molly Weasley said.

Fred took hold of Luna's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I love Luna. And I always will. There is no words for me to describe of how much I love her." Luna was so touched by her fiance's words. She looked up Mrs. Weasley and she had tears running down her face. Molly smiled and wrapped her arms around Fred. And then Luna.

Luna held onto Mrs. Weasley as tightly as she could. Her heart swelled with so much love that she thought it would burst. Molly let go of her after what seemed like hours. "Well then dear, welcome to the family. Oh what am I saying! You have always been apart of our family!" Luna managed to choke out, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley." "Oh dear, you can call me mom, now if you want!" She laughed.

Everyone was asking about their wedding. "Where's it going to be at? When's it going to be? Who's going?"

And Xenofilius had a talk with Fred. "Take care of my Luna. She's all I have left."

Fred looked at him for the longest time before saying, "That's not true." Xenofilius looked up at the Weasley boy. "You have me, my family. After all you are going to be my father in law soon." The older man chuckled. "Yes, thank you so much."

As it grew into the night Fred and Luna broke away from their friends and family. Fred took her by the hand and lead her into the woods. The full moon and the stars above lit their way down the path.

They went deeper and deeper into the woods until they came to a small hill. Luna smiled. It was where they officially had their first date. He lead her half way up the hill and there they layed down in the grass. She layed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"How long do you think we'll be together?" She asked Fred. "Forever." She giggled. "That's a long time. But that's fine with me."

"Not long enough if you ask me." Luna looked up at him and he looked back, both smiling. "Then that's it. Your mine forever. You have to promise." "I solemnly swear to be by your side when you're scared. To be your shoulder to cry on. To hold and to kiss you forever. For an eternity. I love you so much Luna Lovegood." Hearing this Luna's eyes filled with tears. Some slipped free and Fred gently brushed them away with his thumb.

"I love you so much, Fred. I don't even know the right words to describe the feelings I have for you. I. . . ." He silenced her with a kiss. The kiss ended after a short while. And the couple gazed up at the stars.

A star shot through the sky. Luna grinned, as Fred whispered in her ear," Make a wish."

"I don't have anything to wish for. I have everything I need. My friends, my family, Voldemort gone, and you. Especially you." Fred grinned from ear to ear. "I love you so much." "I love you too. We'll have to think of something to do tomorrow. Everyone is going to be pestering us about the wedding."

"It doesn't matter what we're doing. If we're dancing or hunting billywigs! I just want to be with you." Luna giggled. "Maybe we can hunt froopers tomorrow." Fred chuckled. "Whatever you want, love." Luna yawned. And snuggled closer to Fred. Fred yawned as well. And the two fell asleep. Both holding each other as if their lives depended on it.

~It's sweet, right? Well I tried making it as sweet as I could. I do hope you liked it. And as you can see I am not a big Angelina Johnson fan, She tries to keep Fred and Luna apart!. I'm sorry if I offended you by making Angelina a drunk meanie. I just am not too fond of her. I'm not sure why. I just don't. Alright I'm just rambling now. Any who leave me a message or a review telling me what you think.~


End file.
